


Adventures in Babysitting

by LadyKae



Series: My Miraculous One Shots and Shorts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Romance, Super Duper Fluffy Epilogue, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKae/pseuds/LadyKae
Summary: Written for a writing prompt on the Miraculous Fanfictions Discord:Adrien decides to help Marinette babysit Manon. He never realised how good Marinette was with kids. This sends him into a spiral of thought.When Marinette is injured and needs some help babysitting Manon, Adrien steps up to help out without hesitation. All the while Adrien finds himself blindsided by some odd musings while watching Marinette with Manon. Can he get through the afternoon with these thoughts clouding his mind?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: My Miraculous One Shots and Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736878
Comments: 53
Kudos: 477





	Adventures in Babysitting

Bright bluebell eyes sparkled as the door opened and he gave her a soft smile.

"I can't thank you enough for coming over to help me, Adrien. You didn't have to," said Marinette as she made a slow trek to the sofa. Her crutches clicked on the floor with each step. Adrien's face fell as he watched her, his heart hurting for her. Sure, having known Marinette these last few years, he knew she was inherently clumsy in the most endearing way. This injury was the worst he'd ever seen her with, though. 

What really cut him deep was that it was his fault.

Adrien closed the door behind him as Manon scampered to the couch, fluffing up a pillow for Marinette to prop her knee on. Her entire right leg was in an immobilizing brace. "I don't mind at all, Marinette. Honestly. I owe you that much seeing as how I'm responsible for your condition. You twisted your knee to keep me from injuring myself on the ice on the steps at school," he replied.

"Quit blaming yourself," she muttered with a blush on her cheeks. "It was a slick spot that both of us lost our footing on. Better my knee than you breaking your neck."

Adrien's smile was a half-hearted slant as he took a knee in front of the couch. "Nonetheless, helping you babysit Manon is the least I can do," he affirmed. "What do we do?"

Manon came to stand beside him, bouncing on her toes with a wide smile. She was missing three front teeth and looked positively adorable with her bright eyes and hopeful expression. "Can we play with the dolls you made? You recently added some new akumas, right?"

Marinette laughed softly as she leaned over and pulled the seven year old into her lap. She had a softness about her that made her glow. Adrien could almost remember that same look on his mother's face. "Yes, my _chère petite_ , I did. Joining Lady Wifi and the others are Roseraid, Major Affliction, and Mayura herself. How will Chat Noir and Ladybug fare this time?" While she had Manon distracted, she got Adrien's attention and pointed to the table across from them. A stuffy that looked like a past sentimonster lay there balefully.

Adrien grinned as he slunk away, keeping his eyes on Manon all the while. Once the toy was in hand, Adrien snuck up on Manon. "But if they're up against Mayura, doesn't that mean…" He let out a loud gasp as he rose Feast up, tickling the plush against the girl's neck. "Oh no! There's a sentimonster attacking! Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir?!"

Manon squealed with glee as Adrien lifted her from Marinette's lap and she scrambled up the stairs leading to Marinette's room. He followed, if only to help her though he was mock chasing her with the stuffy. Manon threw the trap door open and Adrien watched as she dug through the storage chest against the wall.

It was surprising how little Marinette's room had changed over the years. While the chaise with the umbrella was gone in favor of shelving and space for several dress forms, the walls were still pink and covered with a great deal of his modeling photos. The cork board above her bed was filled to the brim with pictures of them with their friends. 

Precious moments spent together, frozen in time and gradually showing them growing up.

Manon squealed with happiness as she held all the dolls in her arms, rushing back over to the stairs leading down. "Ready yourself, sentimonster! Team Miraculous is gonna kick your butt!"

Adrien snorted in mirth as he feigned despair. "Oh no! Whatever shall I do against the likes of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" he wailed as he scooped Manon against him. They choreographed a rather impressive battle complete with sound effects as they entered the living room again and Adrien chanced a look over to Marinette.

Her blue eyes were far away as she watched them play. Both hands were under her chin as she smiled that soft maternal smile. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head as she watched them. 

"Why don't we move you down to the floor, Marinette? This way your knee doesn't get jostled when Manon starts jumping on the couch," he offered.

Marinette started as if knocked from a daydream and she had a sheepish smile on her face. "I...That's probably a good idea. I'll need a few more pillows though," she replied. 

He gave her a lopsided grin as Manon set the dolls down. "Consider it already done." Adrien and Manon made quick work of piling them up and the model leaned down. "Allow me, m'lady," he quipped with a debonair grin. Marinette didn't even have a chance to protest as Adrien plucked her up in a bridal carry and he settled her down on the bed of pillows they made for her. He kicked himself belatedly for even saying that.

One, every citizen in Paris knew that's what Chat Noir called Ladybug.

Two? Marinette wasn't Ladybug. 

Hopefully Adrien could pass it off as just being playful.

She was a charming shade of pink as he settled in between her and Manon. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No trouble at all," he cheesed. He looked over at Manon as she looked at the dolls as if planning. "So who gets to be Chat Noir?"

Manon tapped her finger against her chin, a mannerism he clearly recognized as Marinette's. Suddenly, instead of a little girl with wide brown eyes and sable pigtails, Adrien saw a sweet blonde haired darling with his eyes and Marinette's face. Her ears had the earrings that Marinette constantly wore, passed down from mother to daughter.

Adrien shook his head as if to clear the vision, thought it didn't stop the light blush from rising to his cheeks. What was that about?

"Seeing as how you're being super nice to Mari, you can be Chat today!" Manon offered enthusiastically. She held the doll out to him and Adrien gave her a big smile as he took it. 

"Purr-fect!" he replied, though he saw Marinette stiffen from the corner of his eye. Shit...Laid on the Chat just a little too thick there. "Was my impression horrible?" he asked her, hoping— outright praying to every deity ever worshiped by man— that she didn't put two and two together. 

Ladybug would **_kill_ ** him if a civilian figured out his identity. 

Marinette shook her head, though she hadn't quite relaxed. "Actually, it was a little too spot on," she replied. She clapped a hand over her mouth as if she said something bad and she looked around in a panic before realizing nothing was happening. The relief she felt was palpable.

It made Adrien curious though. What was so bad about the phrase “Spot on”? Spot...His own eyes narrowed as he surreptitiously looked at her. Raven colored locks, big blue eyes...The pig tails were long gone, but she wore her hair in the same manner as his lady...With a shrug and a smile, both turned their attention to Manon as the little girl divied up the dolls between them. She gave Adrien Carapace and Major Affliction to go with Chat Noir, and he took a moment to admire the details she put in. 

“You know,” Adrien began as he cast a glance over to her. “You could make a good chunk of change by licensing this design. The minute details on these are fantastic...” The suspicion was growing faster than he wanted it too. Subconsciously, he was tallying up each time Marinette took off after an akuma showed up. With the exception of Evillustrator, he never saw Marinette but for a scant moment if she crossed paths with one of Hawk Moth’s magical lackeys. And within those scant moments, Ladybug appeared. 

Well, no time to probe like the present!

He arched a perfect blonde brow in curiosity. “It’s almost like you had a first hand view of each akuma.”

Marinette shook her head, though he could see the silent challenge in her eyes. There was a sharper, sterner edge to that sweet gaze that he saw in Ladybug. "Nope. Most of my details knowledge comes right off the Ladyblog vids Alya posts. Well, with the exception of Evillustrator that is," she amended. "You really think they'd well?"

Adrien’s smile returned as he reached over to lay a hand on hers. “Without a doubt,” he affirmed softly. A conspiratorial grin crossed his face as Manon tried to pick which doll she wanted to portray first. “In fact, maybe the two of us could talk business once Madame Chamack comes to pick up Manon? I’d be more than willing to venture into a partnership.”

Green eyes bored into blue ones, neither backing down nor giving up any secrets. 

“Okay! I think I’ve got the base idea I want to go with. Are you two ready?” asked Manon. She giggled as she looked between the two young adults. “You two are acting like my mommy and daddy do when they’re arguing about something. You look just like them right now,” she stated. She crawled over, sitting in Marinette’s lap while laughing.

Tension broken in an instant. Adrien felt like his cheeks were on fire as both his and Marinette’s eyes went wide at the comparison. Unable to help himself, his eyes flitted to her lips as he swallowed nervously. His heart thundered as he watched her worry her lower one as she searched his face too.

Another daydream came to mind. Images of him and Marinette snuggling on the floor with the blonde haired little darling he thought of earlier and he had a small bundle with raven black hair sitting against his chest. His hand smoothed against the midnight colored fuzz before he pressed his lips to the top of the babe’s head. Beside him, Marinette whispered to their daughter. The two girls shared a giggle before rubbing their noses together.

 _Emma and Hugo..._ he thought to himself. Again, he shook his head to dispel the image

“What’s your idea, Manon?” Adrien asked, breaking the spell he and Marinette were under.

Manon launched into her spiel, further banishing all traces of the awkwardness building between them. The roles established, Adrien couldn’t help but have fun portraying himself the way he normally did behind the mask. Marinette was onto him regardless, all thanks to his countless nighttime visits as Chat Noir. At one point, to make it look like Ladybug was zipping over the city scape, Manon was running around the living room while Adrien followed close behind as Chat. They weren’t paying too much attention to their surroundings, making the dolls jump off any edge that could possibly be thought of as a rooftop, when it happened. 

Manon rocked into a table too hard, knocking the glass lamp to the floor. Despite landing on the carpet, it broke on impact. 

“Oh no!” wailed the little girl. She dropped the Ladybug doll in an instant, rushing over to survey the damage. “I’m sorry Marinette!” Her little shoulders shook as she reached for the pieces with trembling hands and she wailed at pricking her finger on an edge.

“Adrien! Hand her here. Hurry and go grab the first aid kit and a cold, wet towel too!” Marinette ordered as she sat up straighter. 

He didn’t even hesitate at the directions. He scooped Manon up against him, cradling her before depositing the seven year old in Marinette’s lap. He smoothed a hand over her hair. “It’s okay, princess,” he whispered against her brow before disappearing into the kitchen. Years of visiting the Dupain-Cheng household told him where to find a clean washcloth which was promptly soaked in cold water. The first aid kit was under the sink right beside the fire extinguisher. 

Adrien rushed back into the living room, though his thought process came to a full stop at the tender sight before him. Manon was squeezing her finger to keep the bleeding to a minimum, and she was curled up in Marinette’s embrace. Her chin was tilted down, her lips barely pressed to Manon’s brow as she gently soothed the girl. Manon’s wails had been reduced from despondent cries to miserable sniffles in minutes. Marinette’s hand was smoothing over Manon’s hair, lulling the girl back to a quiet calm.

The most powerful, sensate vision of Marinette with Emma hit him out of left field. Marinette rocked back and forth with their daughter, singing a soft lullaby in chinese that Sabine used to sing to her. Those teary green eyes that matched his own met his gaze and she reached up, wanting her daddy.

 _“She’s such a daddy’s girl Adrien.”_ He could hear the fondness in Marinette’s voice as she spoke to him, her gaze soft and loving as she watched him take their daughter from her lap. _“Didn’t I tell you you’d be a great dad? You’re nothing like your father, Adrien. I love you,”_

He didn’t shake his head to dispel the image this time. The more he watched Marinette with Manon, the more he wanted to make those fleeting visions a reality. But only with her. It absolutely had to be her. There was no other woman he could think of as his wife or the mother of their children. 

“Here you go, Marinette,” he whispered, setting the first aid kit down on the floor beside her. He held up the cold rag, reaching for Manon. “Let me see your finger, princess,” he cooed. Together, Adrien and Marinette made quick work of getting Manon cleaned up and bandaged. Once that was done, Adrien carefully cleaned up the broken glass, even going as far to take the contents of the trash to the bin outside. By the time he returned to the apartment, Marinette had Manon lightly dozing against her chest.

More daydreams flitted through his mind. Three beautiful children, named Emma, Hugo, and Louis. A hamster named Nightmare. Family cuddles and movie nights camped out in the living room. 

Marinette was going to be the best possible mother for their children.

Adrien was silent as he snuggled up against Marinette’s good side, turned just enough so that he could trace Manon’s profile with his fingers. 

“You know—” Marinette’s voice was a whisper as she turned her head. “— I thought I was your princess?” The pout in that inquiry was too damn cute.

Adrien gave Marinette another lopsided grin as their gazes met. They were nose to nose. He could feel her breath fanning over his lips, soft and sweet. “Really? Because I’m pretty sure you’re my lady. In this rare case, that outranks the title of princess,” he purred.

Marinette leaned in as close as she could while holding the sleeping Manon. “Am I yours, _Chaton_?” 

If there were any lingering doubts about Marinette being Ladybug, they were cleared with the utterance of that nickname. Ladybug was the only one who called him Chaton. “If you’ll take pity on this dumb cat, you are,” he replied. His gaze softened as his hand came up to cradle Marinette’s cheek. “I’m so happy I finally found you. Knowing that you’re Marinette, it’s an absolute dream come true.”

Marinette leaned over one last time, sliding her lips over his in a soft, but passionate kiss. “Why would Ladybug being Marinette be a dream come true?” she whispered against his lips.

His smile was tender as he rubbed his nose against hers. “Because,” he began. “It means subconsciously I knew who you were for years. I’m the one that first called you our Everyday Ladybug after all. Do you know how good it feels to be right and in love with the girl who captured my heart the first time our eyes met?”

Marinette laughed. Her blue eyes were shining like sapphires as she looked up at him. “The reason I kept rejecting Chat Noir was because I’m in love with Adrien Agreste. I’d be lying if I didn’t admit to falling little by little for Chat over the years,” she replied.

His heart thundered with joy to hear those words fall from her lips and he leaned in to kiss her again. 

“HEY!” Manon’s voice suddenly cut through their euphoric haze and they looked towards her, still lip locked. Her little brown eyebrow was arched in suspicion as she held her hands on her hips. “I thought you told me he wasn’t your boyfriend, Marinette.” 

A snort of mirth escaped her before she could contain it and his lady collapsed into giggles against his shoulder. Adrien wasn’t too far behind her as his chuckle harmonized with hers.

“Looks like you caught me. Let’s clean up the dolls and we’ll watch a movie, okay Manon?” Marinette asked.

Manon smiled another bright, toothless grin before she shot out of Marinette’s lap. Finally free, Adrien wrapped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her flush against his side. Her head tucked itself under his chin, a perfect fit. 

“I wouldn’t have gotten through that half as fast if you hadn’t been here. Thank you again, _Minou_ ,” Marinette whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

“Think nothing of it, bugaboo. Besides—” He pressed a feather light kiss to her temple before tilting her chin up. “—This gave us a pretty clear image of how we’re going to be with our kids.” The unspoken words of “—if you’ll have me” hung in the air between them.

Marinette’s smile was blinding as he kissed each cheek. “You’re going to be an amazing father, Adrien. I know it. I know you’ll never let our kids feel how you have all these years with your dad,” she replied, pressing kisses into his cheeks whenever they came into range.

“I won’t let us down, Marinette. I promise.” With those words, he pressed his lips to hers, sealing the vow to her.

True to his word, he never did.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bonus scene:**   
  
  
Adrien paced the dark room, his eyes soft and full of wonder as he looked down at the pink bundle in his arms. He felt a hand come over his shoulder and he smiled as he looked at Marinette. “I still can’t believe how much she looks like my mom,” he whispered. 

“I can. It’s those potent Graham de Vanily genes coming through,” joked Marinette. One arm wrapped around Adrien’s waist while her other hand smoothed over their daughter’s cheek. “Hugo’s fed and burped as well. Did she burp for you?”

Adrien snickered. “Within three pats,” he bragged.

Marinette pouted. “That’s not fair. It takes me forever to burp her,” she snarked.

“Hey, Hugo gives me just as much trouble as Emma does you,” Adrien laughed. He gently bounced the baby in his arms, keeping her soothed and content.

“You give me trouble, _Chaton_ ,” snorted Marinette in a teasing manner. Her smile softened as they started walking towards the nursery to lay Emma down with her brother again. “When we started trying for a baby, I wasn’t expecting twins the first go around.” 

Adrien chuckled as he pressed a kiss to Marinette’s lips. “Just be glad it wasn’t triplets. There’s a confirmed case on the Agreste side of the family. Let’s also hope that we don’t get another set of twins next time around.” He laid Emma down, taking a moment to smooth the fuzz on each babe’s head. Emma had all the Agreste genes, only with Marinette’s face. Hugo had his eyes, nose, and mouth, but he took more after Marinette.

Then again, they were barely four weeks old. They still had years to go before the twins favored one parent or the other more. 

“You’re already planning for next time?” Marinette asked, incredulous.

“You better believe it,” Adrien replied as he gathered his wife in his arms. “I love you, my lady.”

“I love you too, _mon minou_. But we’re still going to have to talk about this supposed next pregnancy. I am not going through that long of a labor again,” Marinette quipped with a grin.

Adrien chuckled as he claimed her lips in a tender kiss. He’d give it a few years. He wanted the twins to be in school when they tried again. Given that time frame, Adrien was sure he could talk Marinette into just one more baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote my first oneshot! Woohoo! Seriously, the inspiration for this piece hit me hard out of left field. I really hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
